Seperated
by Nakashima-Michiyo
Summary: Inuyasha left Kagome and decided to join Kikyo. Using the Shikon jewel Kikyo wished herself to be alive again. The shikon jewel broke... and Kagome sets off alone... to retrieve it. Inu and Kag I suck at summaries read on inside(Chappie 3 is up)
1. Default Chapter

Ayame: I don't own Inuyasha now I'll move along and show the story!  
  
"Please, don't go! Don't do this to me.... I know I can never take her place...please remember what we had been through PLEASE!"I wept. I reached my hand out and tears formed around my eyes blurring the vision of Inuyasha jumping out of my life and back into Kikyo's. I still remember the look on Kikyo's face when Inuyasha told me that he had decided to leave "us" but I knew he meant he was leaving me.... It's hard facing the truth you have always tried to hide from yourself but when it happens, everything in your future, your life is mess. That's what I felt but more on the day he left me. The Shikon Jewel is used by Kikyo, believe it or not, she wished herself to live again, with Inuyasha. But instead of disappearing the Shikon Jewel was purified and now the "couple" searched together wishing to bring peace to the Feudal Era. As for me, I had sealed my loneliness inside of myself and lived on now I search for the jewel with Kirara and Shippo. Sango and Miroku settled down in Inuyasha's village since Naraku was killed by Kikyo. I still have fun but Old Kaede still worries for me. After the journeys, my powers as a reincarnated priestess is filled, so my powers are unspeakable but still not more than Kikyo and Inuyasha's power combined.  
  
It was 6 months after Inuyasha left   
  
I woke-up under the sacred tree. The fresh cool wind brushed against my face and danced with my hair. I picked up my bow and arrows then tied up my hair....I looked... like Kikyo. My quick and quiet steps across the hills were gentle and I felt that a jewel shard was near and whenever a jewel shard was there Inuyasha was there. I don't know if I had now contained Kikyo's anger but now I know how Kikyo felt when I was with "him". I shook my head to shake these "useless" memories out of my mind..."Distractions" I whispered to myself. I ran over to the demon that had a jewel shard embedded in its heart. I raised my bow and placed an arrow but I was too late Kikyo was one step ahead of me, so was Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a saddened expression and Kikyo just glanced away picking up the shard then she pulled him away from my sight. Shippo shook a fist and pulled me away back to the village. Everyone knew that I was still heartbroken not only because of "him" but also that my family was killed by Naraku. So citizens in my time just thought we died in a large wind storm. I decided to stay here but scenes of Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing are hard to bear. "Priestess Kagome? A visitor is here to see you." Said the worried Shippo. I walked out and used my arm to brush away the linen blocking the door. It was Sesshomaru! Walking near him I glanced at his chest. It was slashed open and still dripped a pile of blood. Me, as a priestess dragged this unconscious demon into my hut and I took of the kimono top gently so I wouldn't wake him up. Wait a minute...why is my face warm...am I blushing? I brushed away the thought and helped Sesshomaru cleanse and heal his wounds. After making sure he was sleeping and in a safe status Kagome decided to "take a dip"  
I dropped the kimono and I slid into the hot spring. It's good to freshen up a bit once in a while. SUDDENLY! A bush that surrounded the spring started to rustle. I submerged my head into the water. Knowing someone else was "taking a dip" I still needed to breathe so I decided to move slowly away so no one can see the "nude" me. Popping my head out of the water....a face charged at me causing me to scream "OSUWARI" in shock. It was Kouga! "I'm not that puppy wuppy Inuyasha. Kagome remember me? Wolves mate for life and I have come back for you!" exclaimed the happy wolf. I glanced away knowing someone saw me naked but for some old reason he lashed out at me. I jumped out of the water quickly and slipped on my clothes while running. I screamed for help because Kouga was still considered a friend and I didn't have any bows or arrows. But if I use my spirit powers it drains a lot of my energy and it still won't be enough to stun him. A white figure rushed through the forest. Kouga was just behind me waiting to pull me into his arms. The white figure slashed Kouga and blood dripped on the trees floor my face. As the blood dripped down my face ... Kouga was already dead.... Who was the white figure? Is it Inuyasha.... I suddenly fainted from the wound Kouga gave me as a welcome gift.

Ayame: hope you liked it please review! more chapters and longer ones!


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame: YAY thanks for the reviews Lauren, akiartemis and Calisto. THANK YOU!! So much I'm trying to make my chapters longer but due to hw some chapters might be long or even shorter please bare with me In this chapter some relationships might be fast but I can't take it I need to type it out or I'll lose my idea!  
  
I woke up but my head felt as if it was stricken with lighting and my body seemed as if it was made of jelly. I forced my heavy, tired body off and looked around it seems like a castle.... Awkward... I held on to the curtain that decorated the door frame for strength as I searched the castle dorms. A door creaked open as I stepped near it and I leaned on the walls and took slow steps towards the open door. Looking at my wound on my chest I blushed at the thought of someone looking at cough cough yea... inside the room I saw a little girl in a white and orange checkered kimono. Rin! Was I in Sesshomaru's castle...but...but ...but! He was injured as well! Suddenly I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. "Inuyasha?!?" I exclaimed. But NO!! It was Sesshomaru and his wound was already healed and behind him was the ugly green Jaken. "I had returned the favor, now go wretched human!" shouted the lord of the Western lands. I have never been so insulted in my whole life. "Yo buster! If you're gunna treat us humans like that better think again!" I shouted madly. My face flushed red with rage and I used all my strength to stomp out of the castle then... I have my revenge I placed both hands on a castle wall and used my spirit power. The wall started to shake and it crumbled to the floor. "Heh! Who does he think he is! Lord Sesshomaru peh! Big deal". I silently thought to myself... "Man do I act like Inuyasha..." It was night already most demons hunt at this time at night but no matters I'll just call for inu.. sigh I'll never have the life I wanted, the life with Inuyasha. While I walk along the damp, wet grass I stared at the moon, the stars wondering "Is the moon a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror, are the stars gentle tears in an overflowing river?" But everything I see my world is sorrow, misery but only a spec of light shines through and that is Inuyasha still alive. I'm not really mad even though it seems like I am but I'm kinda happy if I think about it because if you love someone u want them to be happy. Now Inuyasha is happy so I must be..... Slash This noise interrupted my thoughts. Brushing away with my other arm that didn't hold my wound, I watched the silent yet deadly "not angry" Sesshomaru. He looked so cool and cold but I know that deep down he knows how to give love and so I wonder if he could give me happiness.... "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave" the deep, cold voice said. "I.. I guess I walked the wrong way.." I whispered quietly as I stared into those deep lifeless eyes. Sesshomaru dropped his sword and grabbed me and hug me. " What are you do...doing?" But I guess it was too late we fell for each other even though I'm human and he's demon.  
  
Next morning  
  
I didn't want to think about what had happened last night not now not ever. I'm still in love with Inuyasha I reminded myself. My wound had miraculously healed so I ran. Ran- away from the truth that I love two men or should I say demon. One) the cold heat has melted and says he had loved me after he watched me battle. Second) The Love of my life, the one that had loved me from morning to night but also the one that dumped me for an old love. Tears formed and I kept on running but not watching where you run is not a good idea I must remind you! I almost rammed my body into a tree but ended up tripping and landing on someone. And the someone was Kikyo..( a/n: DUN DUN DUN!!) "YOU! Get off of me!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to...Kikyo glare" I got up and made way for the priestess but a sudden pain jabbed back into my wound. Dammit! The crash had opened the wound again. Kikyo saw the blood seep through my kimono and hauled me up. I wondered and said "Why are you helping me and BTW where are you taking me?" I questioned. "To my shelter from there I'll treat your wound." Replied Kikyo "Don't ask anymore questions or I'll put a anti-social ward on your BIG MOUTH" and from then she knocked me unconscious . When I awoke I thought UNCONCIOUS AGAIN?!?! Man was I weak! Always unconscious, yes the hero always gets annoyed because of saving the female. Looking outside again, I saw Inuyasha. Tears formed again but a smile still hung on my face. I really need to stop crying I thought as I wiped my tears with my kimono sleeve. I walked out the door and greeted him with a good afternoon. He just stared blankly and a "We're not going back together" emotion appeared on his face then he stuck his tongue out at me. I frowned and said "OSUWARI!" but Inuyasha didn't fall face first like he always did even though he still have the rosary beads around his neck. Inuyasha continued to ignore me and Kikyo just looked at me like I was retarded or something. Is he ignoring me because of Kikyo? I gave him a pleading look and said "We need to talk... please?" He still ignored me. Kikyo walked over and said angrily "he's not going to" but suddenly Jaken appeared and used his staff magic at Kikyo and Inuyasha blocked it with Tetsusaiga. I was speechless, his love for Kikyo is strong, stronger than the love he shared with me. Uh oh trouble..... If Jaken was here, so would Sesshomaru. No Inuyasha still loves me I know it! But if he sees Sesshomaru being affectionate to me he'll take it the wrong way! And so the white magnificent dog demon stepped out of the darkness and called out my name "KA- GO- ME" Inuyasha looked at me in a questioning face.... Sesshomaru walked closer and grabbed my arm..  
  
Ayame: okay that's it for today I'll probably write one tomollo please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame: Thanks for the review Calisto. Once again I don't own Inuyasha.. I wish I go "  
  
I always tried my best just so you could notice me or give me a pat on the back Kagome  
  
"Kagome" said Sesshomaru softly.. still holding my arm. While pulling me a little closer I tried to push away but obviously I'm not as strong as him. I saw Inuyasha twitch when Sesshomaru gave me a small peck on the cheek. I flinched, trying to pull away, Inuyasha took a step forward wanting to stop him but Kikyo kept her lifeless emotion and said "Let's go I see she has someone to take care of her." "I...Inu..Inuyasha" I cried out. I can still hear Sesshomaru asking if I loved him more or Inuyasha more while he kept pulling me farther away from the one I **TRULY** love. Inuyasha heard my little whimpers I let out and couldn't contain himself anymore and came flying out to me. Sesshomaru of course didn't like this but he knew I would choose Inuyasha so he whispered and said he will be back for me. Inuyasha scooped me up from the ground and held me the way he never did. The warmth of his body filled my lifeless body which lost it's warmth a long time ago because of the lack of love. He kept on jumping from tree to tree and never looked at me but I watched him, his expression was different from the last time I've seen him. Kikyo wanted to change Inuyasha to be the way **SHE WANTS** him to be but I changed all that I like the way Inuyasha was not human but half demon. No matter what he was I would never want him to change because he will always be my Inuyasha. Talking about the first journey for the Shikon jewel and the relationships from now and before I knew I was always second in Inuyasha's heart I might never be first but I kept fighting beside him to make him happy and forget about the guilt of Kikyo's death. I'll never really know what will happen if I never appeared at all.. maybe I should've left a long time ago so I'll never be heartbroken or be caught up in this mess. Having half of the Shikon jewel I suppose Inuyasha had the other half. Finally Inuyasha stopped and that was the end of my thoughts. We stopped near a beautiful lake with fireflies flying around and the moon shone down on it too. It was beautiful especially when you have your loved one there with you. Inuyasha smiled but it was painful but not forced. " Kagome? I'm sorry I have caused you pain and I want us to be together. Leaving everything, forgetting about the painful past and maybe we could use the Shikon jewel to make me human. What do you say?" I was shocked and speechless. I walked into the moonlight in the center of the lake and laid on my back floating on the water. Inuyasha walked into the water and asked the same question. I float vertically facing him but I know what to say but I can't do this. I started to sob and say "I.. I can't. I can never separate you from Kikyo. She loves you and I can't just strip you away from her. I need to finish my journey but the end of the journey will kill me because of the demon that was formed from Naraku. To kill it a priestess must end her life using all her powers" Inuyasha put his hands on both my shoulders and held me close. I knew he understood. But what happened next was so unexpected. For the first time Inuyasha placed his lips on mine and the feeling was unexplainable. The sensation of sorrow and joy overflowed. It seemed as if it lasted forever and ever. Shoomp An Arrow flew past my ear... "_NANI_??" It was Kikyo and her eyes resembled fire.  
  
There's another side of me that you'll never see There are some secrets I can't hide In this darkness there's a light, a light that I can't find Maybe it's too far away. Maybe I'm just blind. Is there a way for me to see that I'm alive? Inuyasha  
  
Ayame: Pah! So short so sorry guys 


	4. Authors note

Ayame: AHH I totally lost interest in this fic end it here! HAHA unless u people review and give me ideas....I noe I noe should've planed it b4 I wrote the story....anyways goodbye Inuyasha story! 


End file.
